


Троянский конь

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Подушки, диван, блондинистые волосы все еще хранили тонкий аромат итальянского солнца и соленого моря, но за исключением синяков и царапин да этого запаха в напоминание о ночи не осталось ничего: как и предполагала Креспен, неуловимая бестия исчезла, моментально забыв о прошлом. Может быть, она до сих пор спит, а фантазии подростка, сбежавшего в другую страну, всего лишь сыграли с ней злую шутку? Может быть, она в психушке – и нет никакого мужа, нет никакой Ассанты – все это лишь плод ее воображ





	Троянский конь

Казино «Троянский Конь» было процветающим заведением, среди людей носившим достаточно вульгарные и нелицеприятные прозвища, но вызывавшим уважение хотя бы только тем, что владелец этого места, некий Винченцо Каваретти, не зарывался и всегда вовремя платил налоги. По меркам местных жителей он был добропорядочным гражданином, находившим утешение в благотворительности и помощи голодающим – это, разумеется, было всего лишь развлечение для состоятельного человека, но общество готово было простить ему эту жестокую игру – правда, по причине того, что он косвенно или прямо разоряет сильных мира сего. 

Это было действительно так: Каваретти, лица которого никто и никогда не видел, был самой большой тайной среди сливок общества, готовых оставить в казино огромные суммы денег и приплатить персоналу, чтобы хоть что-нибудь узнать о владельце. Поговаривали, что он даже не отвечал на телефонные звонки – единственным приемлемым для него способом связи была почта, но сам он никогда не писал писем от руки, предпочитая использовать печатную машинку. Разумеется, на фоне такого странного поведения начали появляться различные слухи: что Каваретти – изуродованный солдат, участвовавший в битве при Капоретто; что он калека, нежелающий показывать свои увечья; что он – всего лишь прикрытие для какого-нибудь пройдохи, вовремя подсуетившегося и решившего сделать деньги. 

Но вечером, в полумраке казино, в водовороте шума, музыки, блеска дамских драгоценностей и звона бокалов, никто и думать не хотел о загадочной личности владельца. В первую очередь их занимало только одно – возможность поразвлечься, и ни один не уходил разочарованным: даже просаженное наследство троюродного дедушки не могло испортить настроение кутилы – знойные красавицы всегда были рады подсластить горькую пилюлю проигрыша. 

\- Ставлю на пять, красное! – весело рассмеялась белокурая красавица, носившая на аккуратно заделанных волосах элегантный головной убор с тонкой черной вуалью, сквозь пелену которой игриво и ярко поблескивали изумрудные глаза. – Если мы выигрываем – ты отдаешь мне это чудесное жемчужное колье! – она очаровательно улыбнулась подруге и подмигнула мужчине рядом с ней. – Милый, это чудесное пари, ты не находишь? Приобрести состояние – и жемчужную нитку в придачу!..

Ответ ее кавалера был заглушен взрывом смеха со стороны бара: кто-то развлекался на полную катушку и останавливаться не собирался. Это, впрочем, никоим образом не помешало блондинке хладнокровно просчитать ходы для следующей игры: пока ее взгляд был прикован к шарику, пересчитывающему поля рулетки, в голове созревал идеальный алгоритм для удачного выигрыша, например, в покере. 

Неожиданно размышления блондинки прервал заговорщицкий тон незнакомого ей голоса. 

\- Мадам! – раздалось откуда-то сбоку. – Мадам Креспен!

Раздраженная таким фамильярным, по ее мнению, обращением, женщина, закусив мундштук, повернулась на голос.   
\- К Вашим услугам, - высокомерно произнесла она, заметив рядом худощавую официантку с подносом, который, казалось, был в несколько раз больше нее самой – к удивлению гостьи, девушка весьма проворно с ним управлялась. – Чем могу Вам помочь?

\- Мадам Креспен, Вас… ждут, - ответила, расставляя бокалы с игристым вином, официантка. 

\- Меня? – женщина изогнула ухоженную бровь и зажала мундштук между ярко-красных губ, пристально глядя на незнакомку. – Кто? 

Официантка, прижав к груди пустой поднос, посмотрела по сторонам, и, убедившись, что никому нет дела до ее слов, склонилась к уху мадам Креспен. 

\- Синьоре Каваретти, мадам. 

\- Это меня не интересует, - скучающим тоном произнесла красавица и изящным жестом подхватила с подноса мимо пробегавшего официанта бокал с шампанским и сделала небольшой глоток. – Черт, что это? Я думала, что вы подаете «Veuve Clicquot», а на деле это какое-то отвратительное пойло! Неужели у вас нет ничего поприличней, скажем… хотя бы старого доброго шотландского виски?.. – француженка еще раз пригубила напиток и критическим взглядом обвела помещение. 

\- Мадам, будьте же милосердны… Не заставляйте синьоре ждать. – тихо попросила девушка. – Я провожу вас, если будет угодно.   
Нехотя вставая со своего места, блондинка широким жестом бросила на стол фишки:

\- Развлекайтесь. Дорогой, у меня намечается очень срочный разговор, не думаю, что скоро вернусь. Пришли за мной машину. Сильвия, мой выигрыш – я, конечно, имею в виду твое великолепное колье, - оставишь Милреду. В следующий раз, Торрино, поставь на красную девятку… – она повернулась к официантке. – Куда идти? 

Для мадам Креспен было привычным делом общаться с загадочными личностями – ее прошлое журналистки периодически давало о себе знать приятными воспоминаниями и неожиданными встречами, но знакомство с таким деятелем как Винченцо Каваретти выбило бы ее из колеи, делай она репортаж. К счастью, с замужеством необходимость работать пропала сама собой: Милред Макдауэлл, отпрыск родовитого семейства, располагал такими средствами, о которых некогда нищая репортерша и помыслить не могла. Несмотря на это, она обнаружила, что дрожит от предвкушения: она будет единственной, кто разгадает тайну этой личности! Интересно, действительно ли он немощный калека или скучающий мафиози, которых в Италии пруд пруди?..

\- Дальше вы сами. – пробормотала официантка. – Постучите и входите. – с этими словами девушка исчезла в темноте длинного коридора, через который только что провела гостью.

Открыв дверь, женщина оказалась в просторном помещении, в котором, как и во всем казино, царил приятный полумрак. Она, высокая и грациозная, была окутана мягкой тенью, полностью скрывающей глаза, в которых поблескивал интерес. Что же скрывается за именем, сумевшим взбудоражить всю общественность своими неоднозначными поступками: огромные средства, вложенные в благотворительность – и поощрение игорных домов по всей Италии; вклад в развитие культуры, деньги, выделенные на постройку очередного театра – и пожертвования в полуоккультные общества… Он будто бы играл с общественным мнением – и забавлялся реакцией. 

\- Добрый вечер, синьора Креспен, - раздался низкий насмешливый голос, почему-то казавшийся гостье знакомым. Странно, но принадлежал он не мужчине. 

\- Buona sera, - сухо поздоровалась женщина, поняв, кто был обладателем этого горячего контральто. – Я думала, ты давно сгинула где-нибудь в горах Андалузии. 

Ответом ей послужила ехидная усмешка тонких губ, между которых была зажата сигарилла. 

\- Твоими молитвами, моя дорогая Иветт!.. Знаешь, с тех пор как мы расстались, столько воды утекло… 

\- Этой воды хватит, чтобы напоить романами всю Италию. – холодно прервала ее гостья. – Это все?

Женщина сощурила миндалевидные глаза, поблескивающие так же ярко, как и огонек ее сигариллы. 

\- Нет, не все… Я слышала, ты вышла замуж. 

\- Ты не ошиблась. 

\- Тогда ответь мне на один вопрос, моя милая Иветт. Когда же ты успела стать подстилкой для влиятельного человека? Куда подевалась твоя немереная гордость?.. Ты спишь ради денег – падать ниже уже некуда, не так ли?

\- Не преувеличивай. Быть подстилкой для человека, который готов оплачивать любой твой каприз и радовать тебя только в обмен на пару минут удовольствия – весьма привлекательная идея. А вот под кого пришлось лечь тебе, чтобы получить это казино, моя дорогая Ассанта?.. Или тебе больше нравится, когда к тебе обращаются мужским именем?.. 

Поражаясь своему хладнокровию, Креспен отметила, что совершенно не удивилась такому повороту событий: Ассанта, такая же неуязвимая, как и прежде, гибкая и сильная, осторожная пантера, всегда готовая к прыжку, в качестве обладательницы собственного казино не явилась для нее таким уж крупным открытием. Круг замкнулся, загадка разгадана: используя почту, Каваретти скрывала голос, используя печатную машинку – почерк, и, привлекая уже внутренние обаяние и выдумку умудрялась сохранять личину выбравшегося из социальных низов крупного дельца. Иветта подумала, что ее ужасали методы, которыми, должно быть, эта итальянка добивалась таких высот: зная Ассанту, она могла предположить даже самые нереалистичные и коварные идеи, которые могли прийти в эту буйную черноволосую голову. 

И в тот же момент, испытывая неприязнь к женщине, навсегда изменившей ее жизнь, Креспен почувствовала, что внутри нее что-то дрогнуло. Она не видела эту чертовку столько лет, прошла через самый настоящий ад и познала рай, впоследствии столкнувшись с чудовищной райской скукой птицы в золотой клетке, с которой не столкнулась бы никогда, задержи она тогда Каваретти… 

\- Мужским именем, черт возьми, - выплюнула итальянка вскипев, и, прищурившись, прижала гостью к стене. – Ты как была неотесанной грубиянкой, так ей и осталась. Твой холеный аристократ не научил тебя манерам?

Дым зажженной сигариллы, оказавшейся слишком близко к мраморно-белому лицу, больно ударил по глазам, проникая сквозь крохотные отверстия вуали, почти ослепляя и разъедая слизистые оболочки. Борясь с неприятными ощущениями, блондинка ухмыльнулась. 

\- Увы, вбитые в подростковом возрасте истины накрепко впечатываются в мозг. Помнишь, кто был моим первым учителем? Ты.

Рассвирепев, Ассанта сверкнула янтарными глазами и, делая жест, будто собирается обжечь старую знакомую, затушила сигариллу о стену в нескольких миллиметрах от белокурой головы. 

\- Мои уроки, видимо, совсем не пошли тебе на пользу. – прошипела женщина, уставившись на припертую к стене француженку. – Неужели ты не помнишь, черт возьми, через что мы обе прошли? Не помнишь, как мы ночевали в придорожных кабаках, лишь бы только дождить до завтрашнего дня?

\- А еще я помню, как у меня чертовски кружилась голова, когда ты рассказывала мне о своих далеко идущих планах, и как подкашивались ноги, когда ты меня целовала. – саркастично и глухо отозвалась Креспен, вырвавшись из железной хватки любовницы. – Слава богу, от этой болезни я излечилась. 

Ассанта, неспособная держать себя в руках, влепила блондинке затрещину, но в ответ получила лишь холодную усмешку ярко накрашенных губ. С алым следом пощечины, надменная и гордая, Иветт продолжала молча смотреть на Ассанту, недоумевая, почему она все еще стоит здесь. В любом другом случае она бы давно уже ушла – но воспоминания слишком сильно вскружили ей голову. Креспен все еще не могла простить вероломного предательства и наивных сказок о блестящем и безбедном будущем, в которое бывшая журналистка тогда не верила. Разбогатеть и уехать ко всем чертям туда, где никому нет до тебя дела – это была их общая мечта; быть вместе – и путешествовать, смотреть на мир, встречать рассветы и засыпать в объятиях друг друга – что могло быть более романтичным и глупым?.. Но даже такие нелепые воздушные замки были разрушены внезапным исчезновением – и очередной встречей, ссорой, настоящим скандалом и синяками на коже, полученными, однако, не в драке, но в шумном примирении с очередными обещаниями «уехать куда-нибудь далеко». 

Уехали. Только одна – исчезнув, а вторая – выйдя замуж. 

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - неожиданно процедила сквозь зубы блондинка, в упор глядя на итальянку. – Ненавижу так сильно, как только возможно. Я искала тебя годами, я почти хватала тебя за руку в толпе – а ты скрывалась от меня, оскорбляла и шпыняла как уличную шавку. И еще раз воспользоваться собой я тебе не позволю. Слышишь, не позволю!

Ассанта улыбнулась краешком рта и подошла ближе. 

\- Я и не ожидала ничего другого. Но неужели ты никогда не думала о том, что это все было для твоего же блага, что тебе просто нужно было подождать?

\- Подождать?.. 

\- Подождать. 

Неожиданно итальянка притянула к себе девушку и, целуя, вцепилась в гостью жилистыми сильными руками. Креспен готова была кричать, царапаться, драться, избить наконец это наглое и хитрое лицо, стереть самодовольную ухмылку, которой столь слепо подчинялась. Иветт отчаянно пыталась заставить себя уйти – она прекрасно знала, что, оступись она еще раз, обратного пути уже не будет: эта рана и так слишком долго заживала, и разбередить ее вновь было бы проявлением мазохизма. С другой стороны, об Ассанте ей вечно что-то напоминало: даже одеколон ее мужа, слишком терпкий и густой, почти как две капли воды походил на тот запах, который обычно исходил от Каваретти. Сейчас француженка не могла вспомнить, пользовалась ли ее любовница какими-либо духами или это было просто воображение, выдающее желаемое за действительное.

\- Не лги себе, - неожиданно прошептала в губы гостьи владелица казино, - мы ведь обе прекрасно знаем, что то, что ты чувствуешь, является ненавистью едва ли наполовину. 

Ее смуглые руки коснулись снежно-белого лица. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Креспен подчинилась тому, что так давно в ней дремало – чудовищу, которое она с огромным трудом в себе подавила, - и, осмелев, впилась в тонкие губы поцелуем. Блондинка изнывала от желания почувствовать на себе горячие сухие ладони, терпкие и скупые поцелуи, которыми когда-то осыпала ее Ассанта. Даже никотин казался сладким по сравнению с тем, какими горькими были ее губы – но почему-то эти губы были для Иветт таким же наркотиком, как для иного – морфий. 

Укус моментально отрезвил женщину: Каваретти заметила, что ее любовница отвлеклась и поспешила наказать такой проступок. 

\- Ненависть – плохой советчик, - пробормотала она, обжигая дыханием кожу француженки. – Именно под ее влиянием ты совершаешь глупые поступки. 

Иветт готова была забываться в поцелуях любовницы и следовать за ней хоть на край света, повиноваться каждому ее слову, но израненное доверие мешало ей поддаться на уговоры. Она отчаянно повторяла себе, что еще одна сказка не стоит того, чтобы в очередной раз изменять нелюбимому, но доброму мужу, который все время пытается стать лучше – раньше она посчитала бы его подкаблучником, но сейчас… сейчас Иветт с удивлением обнаружила, что его любовь ей дороже, чем это развлечение с женщиной, собирающейся, вероятно, исчезнуть после нескольких часов счастья. 

\- По крайней мере, я довольна своей жизнью! – прошипела она, отстраняясь от итальянки, стараясь придать себе равнодушный вид. Француженка подобрала со стола свой мундштук и закурила, машинально поправляя прическу. Одна из шпилек выпала и со звоном ударилась о пол. 

\- Еще бы. Нищая девчонка без рода и племени – и какое везение! Отхватила замечательный экземпляр: известный наследничек богатейшего рода Макдауэллов. Да за одно это ты должна благодарить мироздание, - язвительно отбила мяч Ассанта и, подняв с пола упавшую шпильку, подошла со спины к гостье и осторожно воткнула заколку в прическу. – Не дергайся. Я не буду настаивать в этот раз. 

Горячее дыхание снова обожгло фарфоровую кожу, слегка шершавые ладони скользнули по обнаженным плечам Иветт и бережно, почти неуверенно, коснулись ее запястий и завели обе ладони за спину. По белой коже скользнула прохладная ткань галстука, который Ассанта, привыкшая к образу мужчины, ослабила уверенным и безразличным жестом. Чуть потянув за получившийся узел, женщина притянула гостью к себе. 

\- Ответ все еще отрицательный?

Иветт покачала головой. Против воспоминаний невозможно устоять: они вихрем кружатся вокруг, все больше затуманивая здравый смысл. В конце концов, Ассанта опять исчезнет из ее жизни – и все вернется на круги своя. Ее ответ – всего лишь катализатор к развязке, ведь эта леди, сумевшая поднять на ноги казино и держать в дураках всю общественность, не привыкла проигрывать: она могла спасовать и пропустить ход – но при этом зная, что выигрыш обязательно будет за ней. Она готова была идти до конца, предавать, следовать самым мерзким советам, но результат был налицо: каждый раз женщина добивалась своего. 

Поцелуй раскаленным железом обжег кожу и словно оставил на шее алое тавро. Смуглые ладони убрали с лица вуаль и вместо нее аккуратно обернули вокруг головы широкую ленту, сквозь которую, как Иветт ни старалась, она ничего не могла увидеть. Сухие губы итальянки, запах дорогого вина, вкус которого все еще оставался на ее языке, совсем опьянили француженку – теперь она не была так уж уверена в том, что поступает неправильно, повторяя ошибку молодости. Наоборот, каждое новое движение, прикосновение к ее телу, даже самое незначительное, заставляло в ней вспыхивать искры давным-давно забытого чувства, которое, казалось, затухло, подобно старому и забытому вулкану, существованию которого даже историки не придавали больше значения. 

Тонкая лямка платья с едва слышным шорохом скользнула по плечу и ниже, слегка обнажая грудь. Мягкий завиток черных волос слегка коснулся лопаток, твердые губы тут уже запечатлели между них поцелуй, ответом на который послужила легкая дрожь, пробежавшая по телу любовницы. 

\- Хотя бы сейчас ты можешь просто упиваться победой? 

\- Я получу все, что мне причитается, - последовал ответ. 

Обожженные солнцем Италии руки Ассанты резко, почти больно сжали грудь Иветт, всеми силами пытающейся сдержать стон или мольбу, рвущиеся из горла; да, для Каваретти она всего лишь занятный трофей – но за этот трофей итальянке придется побороться. Они обе не сдаются просто – в этом, наверно, и состояло великолепие их отношений – неправильных и настолько странных, что сами они, из сентиментальности ведя дневники, называли их глупостью и попыткой раствориться в другом человеке от недостатка тепла. Как оказалось, все это зашло куда дальше… 

Оттолкнув Креспен к спинке дивана, Ассанта села на нее верхом, моментально сдирая одежду с любовницы: терпение начало ее подводить, и поначалу нежные и осторожные прикосновения превращались в голодные ласки, в животную похоть, в которой ничего не было схожего с любовью или хотя бы симпатией. Словно мстя за забывчивость, Каваретти оставляла на коже любовницы следы, кусала ее, до боли и синяков сжимала запястья и царапала спину и плечи, стараясь дать партнерше намного больше поводов вспоминать эту ночь – она для обеих явно была последней, и с каждым новым поцелуем это становилось очевиднее и очевиднее.

Отчаянные и грубые действия итальянки вызывали у француженки стоны, вылетающие из горла попеременно с глубокими вздохами, которые, казалось, почти причиняли боль – будто в них самих были осколки воспоминаний, режущих плоть изнутри. Отвечая на поцелуи, Иветт изредка шептала ее имя, умоляя поскорее продолжить, хотя бы не мучить и перейти, наконец, к тому, ради чего и начата была вся эта идиотская клоунада с переодеванием и превращением в мужчину. Едва способная сдерживаться и сама, владелица казино опустилась перед своей пленницей на колени и, быстро разведя той ноги, вновь взяла инициативу в свои руки.

Иветт, чье осязание было доведено до предела с помощью предусмотрительно надетой повязки, не сдерживала криков. Все остальные чувства моментально обострились: горькие поцелуи казались почти ядовитыми, запах алкоголя и мужского одеколона, так шедшего к образу короля казино, кружил голову, и тонкие женские руки, совсем не женской хваткой стискивающие бедра цвета слоновой кости почти доводили ее до экстаза. Новый спектр ощущений, дрожь, умелые ласки любовницы приводили ее в совершеннейший восторг, а скованность в движениях лишь увеличивали возбуждение. Креспен готова была умолять об очередном поцелуе, об укусе, об ударе по нежной коже – лишь бы это никогда не заканчивалось – но прервалось на секунду, чтобы потом лишь возобновиться с новой силой. 

Угадывая мысли гостьи, Ассанта одним-единственным жестом распустила узел на завязанных за спиной запястьях женщины и позволила той вести игру: теперь Иветт была сверху. Прижимая смуглое тело к дивану, Креспен принялась покрывать поцелуями шею и ключицы владелицы казино, иногда стискивая небольшую, но упругую грудь, изредка покусывая и пощипывая острые соски. Каваретти реагировала на это низким стоном, почти рычанием, выгибала спину и просила большего, вцепляясь в бедра француженки и оставляя на коже следы от ногтей. 

Блондинка, поначалу аккуратная, старалась дразнить женщину, но поняла, что и сама была не в силах сдерживаться: ее пальцы практически машинально коснулись кружевного белья – единственного, что, пожалуй, выдавало в ней приверженницу всех извечных женских привычек и любительницу комфорта, и проникли под тонкую ткань. Нежные пальцы, не загрубевшие от грубой работы, скользнули по коже и резким рывком вошли внутрь, вызвав громкий стон и волну мурашек, прокатившихся по всему худому, но грациозному телу. Получив контроль над своей мучительницей, Креспен медленно наращивала темп, изредка награждая поцелуями сухие припухшие губы, заносчиво ухмыляясь и показывая, что и она могла быть прекрасной укротительницей. Останавливаясь на несколько мгновений, женщина ускорялась и замедлялась, слегка притягивала к себе любовницу, чьи руки моментально обвивались вокруг тонкой талии блондинки, и слегка, грубовато и властно, оттягивала Ассанту за волосы, заставляя ту посмотреть в глаза. 

Почти обезумев от страсти и похоти, растворившихся в углях былых чувств, Иветт решила наградить покорную тигрицу, впервые позволившую управлять собой. Покорившаяся хищница, берущая от своей жертвы все, что хотела, прижимала к себе фарфоровое тело, впивалась словно побледневшими от хватки пальцами в руки и плечи своей дрессировщицы. Ассанта, до крови укусив губу вырвавшейся на свободу пленницы, ухмыльнулась – и позволила Креспен продолжать делать то, что той только заблагорассудится. 

Соскучившись по властным ласкам, по неповторимому запаху – едва уловимому аромату солнца и соленого моря, Иветт старалась урвать каждую секунду – и оставить как можно больше напоминаний о том, что между ними происходило тогда и повторялось сейчас. Блондинка исследовала каждый потаенный уголок этого хрупкого, но подтянутого и сильного тела, сжимала талию и бедра, вцеплялась ногтями и слегка покусывала нежную кожу, вслушиваясь в сладостные стоны Ассанты, которая только в моменты близости не казалась далекой и отстраненно холодной. Сгребая руками подушки, царапая обивку и прижимая блондинку к себе за волосы лишь теснее, итальянка извивалась под натиском алых и нежных пухлых губ, умелого языка и осторожно мягких ладоней, легко находящих самые уязвимые и чувствительные точки на теле партнерши. 

Позволив, наконец, наслаждению сковать Ассанту, Иветт, чуть изогнувшись, наклонилась к искусанным губам, стараясь приглушить громкие и низкие стоны женщины. Эгоистка от природы, итальянка, однако, взяла реванш: не желая заканчивать войну полной и окончательной капитуляцией, она, почти теряя голову от вскружившего ее пьянящего чувства, с легкостью нанесла последний удар. Повалив на диван любовницу, Каваретти быстро закончила начатое: несопротивляющаяся, податливая и доведенная до крайней точки Креспен охотно повиновалась каждому неловкому и усталому поцелую, каждому движению тонких пальцев, ласкающих самую чувствительную точку, изредка дразнящих ее игривым прикосновением немного шершавой подушечки пальца – и только одно это ощущение было способно свести блондинку с ума. Но и это удовольствие нужно было заслужить: властная и уверенная в себе, итальянка иногда останавливалась, чтобы вслушаться в дышащие страстью вздохи и громкие стоны, пропитанные похотью и жаждой продолжения, и с новой силой атаковала пленницу. Насладившись звуком приглушенных от поцелуев стонов, убедившись в том, что урок был заучен назубок, и воспоминание о ней ни за что больше не сотрется из памяти Иветт, Ассанта позволила Креспен испытать то же самое блаженство, что несколько мгновений назад испытала она сама. Обессиленная, изможденная, но с по-прежнему хитрой ухмылкой на пухлых губах, француженка притянула любовницу к себе и, обняв, подарила ей последний долгий поцелуй, по-прежнему отдававший едким вкусом табака и – совсем чуть-чуть – ароматом «Вдовы Клико». 

* * * 

Порванное платье, слишком резко сдернутое владелицей казино, валялось на рояле, который выбивался из общей меблировки кабинета Ассанты. Бутылка дорого вина, выветрившегося за ночь, стояла на подоконнике, а мундштук, который обронила вчера вечером Иветт, по-прежнему валялся у стены. Ничего, казалось, не произошло: все было бы сном из прошлой жизни, если бы не все эти чудовищные отметины на теле, на которые придется каждый день изводить тонны пудры и косметики, чтобы скрыть от мужа сам факт измены с женщиной, однажды изменившую жизнь француженки до неузнаваемости. Как, черт возьми, это опять могло случиться, несмотря на все предосторожности и крепости, которые она долгие годы водворяла между ними? Как могло простое воспоминание, разбитое, казалось, вдребезги, вновь собраться воедино? Иветт не понимала – и это выводило ее из себя. 

Подушки, диван, блондинистые волосы все еще хранили тонкий аромат итальянского солнца и соленого моря, но за исключением синяков и царапин да этого запаха в напоминание о ночи не осталось ничего: как и предполагала Креспен, неуловимая бестия исчезла, моментально забыв о прошлом. Может быть, она до сих пор спит, а фантазии подростка, сбежавшего в другую страну, всего лишь сыграли с ней злую шутку? Может быть, она в психушке – и нет никакого мужа, нет никакой Ассанты – все это лишь плод ее воображения?.. 

Сев на диване и осмотревшись по сторонам, женщина заметила достаточно большую коробку на столе, рядом с которой стояла изящная простая ваза с алой розой. Решив, что сейчас некому наказывать ее за любопытство, Креспен подошла к коробке, открыла ее и обнаружила там записку. 

«Прости, я порвала тебе платье. Не хочу оставаться в долгу, поэтому пускай эти две вещицы навсегда останутся у тебя. А эта вульгарная роза довольно скоро увянет – совсем как наши с тобой чувства. Впрочем, надеюсь, что твои воспоминания обо мне будут более долговечны.   
Ассанта».

Внутри коробки, аккуратно сложенное и даже с биркой, лежало платье – гораздо более роскошное и дорогое, чем то, которое теперь валялось на рояле, как ненужный мусор. В качестве второго прощального подарка, будто бы в насмешку, Ассанта оставила свой порванный браслет с изумрудом, который, как она говорила, всегда напоминал ей глаза Иветт. Закусив губу, Креспен едва удержалась от того, чтобы ударить рукой по столу или ни в чем не повинному музыкальному инструменту, и, прошипев что-то невнятное, принялась одеваться в платье – невольно принятый подарок. Окончательно приведя себя в порядок, женщина подхватила галстук, которым ей вчера связывали руки, и забытую любовницей на столе пачку сигарилл, и вышла из комнаты. 

Тем же вечером, избегая вопросов мужа о личности загадочного сеньора Каваретти, Иветта – а с ней и вся общественность – узнала, что казино «Троянский Конь» было продано, счета – аннулированы, а деньги, выигранные у незадачливых игроков, - почти полностью перечислены в какие-то фонды. О личности владельца казино так никто и не узнал – и эта тайна так и не была раскрыта. Вероятно, лишь один человек во всем мире знал, для чего затевались все эти махинации – но и она, прекрасно понимавшая и принявшая мотивы Ассанты спустя лишь очень долгое время, вряд ли позволила бы себе проболтаться – и у нее на это были причины. Иветт не раз пускалась в поиски – но лисица умело заметала следы и все поиски оканчивались там же, где и начинались, словно приказывая забыть все, кроме одной-единственной ночи…


End file.
